go_babyfandomcom-20200214-history
Water park
Today, we meet Baby, Twilight sparkle, and Sophie at home getting ready to go on a road trip with butterfly by themselves. Baby, twilight, and Sophie are getting ready to go to great wolf lodge with butterfly. They get their stuff all packed up to go there while the Narrator Has to go to work. When they got to the water park, they got their swimsuits on and are ready to go swim! First, they got on the big hug water ride. They went on the big boat across the water and all the way down the water screaming " AAAHHHH!!! " with a big SPLASH! Then, they decided that they want to do something else at the water park. They want to swim at the pool. Twilight sparkle makes a splash at Sophie. That was very rude to do that! Then, it was time to do some water break down! Baby watches Sophie and twilight dance to beach music. After that, it was time to eat! They went to get some burgers, ice cream, and soda at the water park. Then, they sat on a table to eat. Twilight shares one of her burgers with baby and Sophie. Then, Sophie accidentally dropped her ice cream on the floor! Baby picked it up and threw it away. Then, they played a game called " soda race "! Who ever drinks the most soda wins! So they stark drinking soda. Baby drank the least soda. Sophie drank the most soda. Twilight sparkle drank the most soda. Then, Sophie and twilight won! Then, they wanna do it again! They drank a lot of soda! Baby drank the most soda. Twilight drank the most soda. And Sophie drank the least soda. Then, Baby and Twilight won! The soda race game was over now! And now it's time for the swimming race! Baby, twilight, and Sophie put their swimming bands on and begin the race. The race now starts! Baby and twilight raced against Sophie along the way! Then, they finally won! They even wanna do it again! The race starts again! Sophie and twilight raced against baby. Then, they finally won! Then, it was time to do something else. That night, Baby, twilight, and Sophie wanna go down the water slide and they decided that they wanna have a party! Baby went down the water slide first. Twilight went down the water slide second. Sophie went down the water slide third. Then, butterfly puts " Kai lan's big musical " music on. Baby, twilight, and Sophie dance to the music and drank their sodas. Then, they sat on the water park chairs and snacked on their ice creams and drank their lemonades. Then, they danced and swam along the borders and kept jumping into the pool! They also danced with everybody at the disco area to some techno music! They even swam along butterfly and loved doing a big dance on the pool! Baby, twilight, and Sophie, were so happy that they fun at the water park! Then, it was time to go home. Baby, twilight, and Sophie packed up their bags, wanted to take ice cream, burgers, and soda, and are ready to go home! Butterfly took them to the car where the narrator was'nt there. Then, sophie drove them all the way home. Then, back at home, Baby, twilight, and Sophie put their water park stuff away. Then, they decided that they wanna pretend that they wanna throw a party like at the water park! They put a swimming pool inside their house and filled it It with water. Then, they put their water park snacks in the fridge. Butterfly puts the music player on a stool. Baby, twilight, and Sophie want to dance, and butterfly is gonna play some music from " Kai lan's big musical ". Butterfly turns on the music. Baby, twilight sparkle, and Sophie danced to the music from " Kai lan's big musical " on the pool. They also Snacked on their burgers and ice creams and drank their sodas. Baby, Twilight, and Sophie are very happy. Twilight sparkle tells the viewers to say goodbye to Baby and Sophie. Then, they all say goodbye to the viewers. The episode then ends. Theme: Swimming and partying Place: Water park Characters present: Baby, Twiligjt sparkle, Sophie, and butterfly Running time: 6Min and 34 Secs Airing on: Noggin Month: August Releasing date: 2013 Category:Episodes Category:Swimming from the episode Peppa Pig Category:DVDs